To Save Lex Luthor
by Teri
Summary: [WIP] TPTB say that Lex will turn into a supervillian. Clark isn't about to let that happen, with a little help from H.G. Wells from Lois & Clark.


**To Save Lex Luthor**  
_A Smallville / Lois and Clark Crossover_  
by Teri

* * *

Summary: TPTB say that Lex will turn into a supervillian. Clark isn't about to let that happen, with a little help from H.G. Wells (from Lois & Clark). Set sometime in the first season 

Disclaimer: This story is being written entirely for my own enjoyment and hopefully the amusement of the readers. None of the recognizable characters in this story belong to me and I am not making any money. However, gifts can be sent to... Scratch that she smiles innocently

Author's note: Love the character of Lex on Smallville and I hate the idea that he and Clark will end up at odds. So, I thought, at least in my world I could prevent it.

* * *

Clark was on the farm driving in fence posts. He wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings until he heard someone behind him.

"Ahem".

He looked up and there was an older man with graying hair and an old-fashioned suit standing there looking at him. Clark worried that the man must have seen him driving in the posts.

"Mister, I can explain what you saw with the fence posts. It wasn't really what it looked like. I mean . . ."

"Mr. Kent...Clark, it is ok. I know what you are capable of," the unidentified man said softly.

Clark just stood there in panic. He had no idea what to say.

"Oh do pardon me, I forgot you haven't met me yet; although, I have already met you. Of course, you wouldn't know that. It can all be a bit confusing at times." the older man smiled. Extending his hand, he continued, "I am H. G. Wells."

Clark stood there staring at the man. Did he think he was THE H. G. Wells? "You mean like the writer?"

"Not like, am or that is to say rather I am H. G. Wells and I need your help."

Clark continued to stare with a look that said 'Yeah right!'

"You don't understand. I am a time traveler. At times, I try to fix small mishaps in the time line. Now, I have come here to implore you to help me change a rather unfortunate occurrence."

"Ok," Clark began hesitantly, "you're saying than you try to change history for the better. Putting right what once went wrong?"

"Well, wrong television show, but the principle can be applied here -- Yes quite so."

Clark continued to stare at him. He had seen many weird things. How could he not living in Smallville? But this... He didn't know. "Ok, let's say that I believe you, what is it that you want me to help you with."

"Oh, didn't I mention it? Oh course if I had mentioned it you wouldn't be asking would you?" He looked at Clark as though he expected him to say something. When he didn't he continued, "right, I want you to prevent Lex Luthor from becoming one of the most powerful villains the world has ever - will ever -- know."

"Now, I know you are pulling my leg. Lex is a nice guy. He might push the limits at times, but . . no, not Lex."

"Remember Cassandra's vision Clark. What I am telling you is true, but we can change all of that. Just come with me I can prove it." Herb turned around and started to walk away.

Clark began to follow him. He didn't know why, but something compelled him to follow. What if this wild story is true and he could do something to prevent it?

As they reached the edge of trees, Clark could see a machine that looked like a replica of the time machine from the movie. They approached the machine.

"Are you willing to see? To let me prove it to you?"

Clark looked at the older man. He was sure he was crazy and if he were there would be no harm in sitting in the machine. If he was sane . . . he had to find out for his sake - for Lex.

Clark and Herb sat in the machine. "Hang on tight, Clark".

Before Clark had a change to blink everything started to fad. Just before he disappeared he muttered "Oh Boy!"

_

* * *

_

Well, Let me know what you think (please, she begs pathetically). If you have any ideas on what the turning points in Lex' life are or you have any other ideas about where Herb and Clark should end up, please let me know. Thanks!

Teri

Posted: 04/19/2002  
Re-edited: 08/16/2006


End file.
